Triton's Treasures
by Dr. Sugar
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles featuring all of your favorite pirates. Drabbles range from sad, romantic, to just plain weird. Prompts are from the Broken Compass Forum which are posted every week. Go ahead and check it out!
1. Lost Love

**"Lost Love"**

**Prompt: Wait**

Disclaimer: *sigh* I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters.

Author's Note: Okay, I finally decided just to lump all the one-shots together. Credit goes to FreedomofTheSeas, Nytd, and ChaosandMayhem for the idea.

* * *

_Where is she? _he thought desperately as the sun grew dangerously close to the edge of the sea.

The sailor was completely alone on the beach, waiting for her. He longed for the warmth of her skin, her musical whisper, the taste of her lips… She promised she would meet him here ten years after his duty was done- to be with him forever.

Minutes passed and the sun finally hit the water. Everything came crashing down on him as he realized she wasn't coming. It felt as if there was a knife speared into his heart. The pain moved up his chest and into his eyes. His tears burned as he whispered his lost love.

"Calypso."


	2. Got to Be Somethin'

**"Got to Be Somethin'"**

**Prompt: Vices and Virtues**

Author's Note: Okay I had no clue for this prompt, so I borrowed a scene from one of my old stories and tweaked it. Sorry.

* * *

"Pint...hey Pint, yeh awake?"

Ragetti heard an irritated grumble as Pintel moved around in his hammock. "I bloody am now!" he whispered aggressively. "Wot do yeh want?"

"I's just wanderin' if we was good or bad," said Ragetti.

Pintel stared at the lanky pirate. "What the blazes would yeh be wonderin' 'bout that?!"

Ragetti shrugged. "Don't know. Jus' figured we 'ad to be somethin'. I mean, we mutinied Cap'in Jack and all and then stole the Pearl, but then we rescued him in Davy Jones' Locker. And then we stole the Pearl again. So…which are we?"

Ragetti looked at Pintel expectantly, hoping for an answer. Pintel gave him an annoyed look.

"You're an idiot," he said simply, and turned over in his hammock.

Ragetti frowned and starred at the wood floor. Minutes passed before a new idea occurred to him.

"Maybe we're both," he said hopefully. Pintel sighed and rolled his eyes.


	3. The Graveyard of Souls

**"The Graveyard of Souls"**

**Prompt: Graveyard**

* * *

A thousand boats all drift in the same direction. All of them are being pulled by an invisible force; something calling, dragging them across the water. Weatherby Swann starred straight ahead. His eyes sweep over his surroundings.

_Why was he in a leaky rowboat? Where was he going? Who were these people?_

Men, women, and children all gaze with far-away eyes. No one makes a sound, no one moves. The whole party silently waits. _Wait for what?_

The governor tries to recall his last memory. He remembered Cutler Beckett sending him in a rowboat; dead bodies floating in the water from the Dutchman's attack; the crew boarding the ghostly ship; him alone with Mr. Mercer; the cock of a pistol…

A dark shape emerges from the fog. A black ship with black sails glides soundlessly on the water.

"Father, father! Over here!" A young woman's voice pierces the silence.

Governor Swann glances up and sees people stare back at him on the massive ship. His daughter perches from one of the ratlines. "Father!" she cries excitedly.

"Elizabeth?" he calls out gravely. _Why was Elizabeth here?_ "Are you dead?"

She wordlessly shakes her head, trying to follow his rowboat. He remembers Mr. Mercer glaring menacingly at him.

"I think I am."


	4. Running with Forks

**"Running with Forks"**

**Challenge from Thebrokenbiscuitcompany: "How did Ragetti lose his eye?"**

* * *

"Give it back ya little blighter!"

Jack the monkey raced across the deck and leaped up onto the ratlines. A wooden ball was clutched inside his tiny fists. He turned and screeched back at the lanky pirate before climbing higher.

Pintel rolled his eyes as he heard Ragetti give an angry moan. The old pirate knew almost the whole scene by heart. He watched Ragetti scramble up the ratlines when a shadow suddenly crossed his vision. Elizabeth Swann paused, looking bemused at Ragetti. The bloody monkey was now at the crow's nest threatening to drop the precious eyeball.

"No, don't do it!" yelled Ragetti, being tangled into the lines. Elizabeth laughed softly.

"How did it happen?" she asked.

"Well the hairy beast grabbed it when he wasn't lookin', that's wot happened," said Pintel simply.

Elizabeth turned away from the ratlines. "Not that," she said, "I meant his eye. How did he lose it?"

Pintel raised his eyebrows at her. "Ever heard of mining your own business, poppet?" Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders and sat down on a wooden barrel.

"Just curious," she said.

Together, they watched Ragetti struggle up to the crow's nest. A snap of rope and a surprised yell made the two of them jump. Pintel and Elizabeth both looked up and saw Ragetti dangling upside down with his legs caught in between the ropes.

"Pint!"

"Ya got yerself up there, ya can get yerself down," shouted Pintel, hardly moving from his seat. He scrutinized Elizabeth, who appeared much more concerned. "Don't worry 'bout 'im, he's fine. Now, ya really want ta know wot happened?" Elizabeth adjusted herself on the barrel and looked expectantly at the old pirate.

"Alright then. This happened years back, back before we was on the Pearl. He was a right tiny thing." Pintel paused and became very serious. "Ya know how mums are always tellin' their kids not ta run with sharp stuff like knifes?" She nodded and leaned closer. "Well…the little sot found a real nice fork." Elizabeth gave a small gasp and covered her mouth in horror.

"You mean he…" she started to say. Pintel nodded his head in confirmation.

His face was very still, until he snorted and gave a bark of laughter. "Course he didn't lose it with no fork, he ain't that stupid."

It took Elizabeth a moment before she realized what the grizzled pirate was saying. "Well then how _did_ it happen?" she asked impatiently.

Catching his breath, Pintel sighed and became more solemn. "We was in Tortuga one day when a fight broke out. It was real rough, almost had the whole bar fightin'. I tried grabbin' 'im, but I wasn't quick enough. Stray bullet came flyin'." Pintel heavily sighed. "He was only twelve."

The pair turned back to the ratlines. Ragetti had finally untangled himself and was now climbing down, grumbling along.

"He might not be so smart," said Pintel gruffly, "but he sure as hell never gives up."

A loud screech sounded from above them, along with a thunk of wood. A tiny ball rolled onto the deck. Ragetti's face brightened up as he reached down and replaced the missing eye. He tapped his head a few times before giving a grimy smile.

"I got me eye back, Pint."


	5. Silent Thoughts

**"Silent Thoughts"**

**Prompt: Mask**

**Author's Note:** Alright this was a total random, crack-fic drabble. Please don't take it seriously. ;)

* * *

Bloody frustratin', not being able to talk. Everyone always has to answer to the damn bird.

Yeh'd think after being mute for over twenty years, I'd appreciate the squawkin' pigeon for all he's done. Ha. The peacock has given me nothin' but trouble since the day I lost my tongue- an unfortunate accident that involved a pen knife and an accordion.

That bloody bird takes all the credit. I swear he loves to torture me, waitin' till I finally snap. Being behind this silent mask is maddening; no one knows what I'm thinkin' and I never get a word in edgewise.


	6. The Visitor

**"The Visitor"**

**Prompt: Mary-Sue**

**This drabble is dedicated to my loving sister, (because I promised I would).**

* * *

"…They say she appears out of thin air, a ghost-like figure. Always beautiful- white teeth and nice clothes and everythin'. She takes a ride along yer ship trying to escape from some misfortunate situation. Then she overtakes the plot; and next thing ya know, you've become out of character and all the constancies in the movie are thrown to the depths."

"Aw, come off it Gibbs," spat Pintel, "Ya know Mary-Sues ain't real."

Gibbs sputtered and threw a glare at the grizzled pirate. "Aye, course they be true," he said confidently. "Happens more than ya think. There be long-lost daughters and 21st century youngin's running amuck here. Ya never know when one'll show up."

Ragetti, whittling his wooden eye, glanced up nervously. "Ya…ya don't think Dr. Sugar would make one, do ya?"

Gibbs took a long swig of rum. "Who knows lad?" he said, wiping his mouth. "The lass _has_ been rare on pirate tales lately." A mummer of agreement spread across the pirates.

"_Rawk_, forks and accordions," screeched Cotton's parrot.

"Cotton's right," said Pintel. "That girl has been comin' up with some weird ones lately. I wouldn't be surprised if one 'o those she-devils were to fall from the sky."

A brilliant flash of light burst from above the ship, lighting the nighttime sky. A young girl plummeted from the light and landed on top of Marty.

"Oww, my head," she moaned and picked herself off the floor, seemingly unhurt. Marty lied on the deck dazed and confused. All the pirates starred at the young woman in disbelief.

"Oh hello," she said cheerfully, "My name is Giselle Barbossa. I'm looking for my uncle, have any of you seen him?"

Pintel met Gibbs' eye, who gave a confirmative nod. Smirks spread throughout the crew as they slowly began to surround the mysterious maiden. A few pulled out their cutlasses as well.

"Uh wow, you guys are…sure getting close," Giselle laughed nervously. "I mean, I find you all very attractive; but I don't usually take on multiple partners at one time. You'll just have to wait your turn and share."

"We don't want to share," said Pintel, rubbing his flintlock pistol menacingly. Giselle paled and started to back away.

"Heh, heh. You know Doc didn't mean it right? She, she was just pulling a prank, that's all." The pirates moved in closer.

"I don't like vegetables! I…I sleep around with anyone! I'm not a good singer!" Giselle backed against the edge of the ship, desperately trying to think of more un-Mary-Sueish characteristics. "It was a _joke_!" she screamed hysterically. "A joke! Come on, you gotta believe me!"

"_Rawk_, throw her overboard!" Giselle's eyes filled with terror as the pirates lunged in.


	7. Forever

**"Forever"**

**Prompt: Music**

* * *

The look on his face was almost unbearable. His eyes pleaded her not to go, begging her to stay with him. Solemnly, she shook her head.

"No, you mus' do what I ask," she said. "You need ta take dey dead where dey belong. You mus' help them first." He reached out and slowly stroked her cheek.

"Ten years is a long time," he said heavily.

It was too much. The woman turned away and hugged herself tightly. Tears misted and clouded her eyes. _Why did this mortal man bring so much pain to her?_

A pair of tiny crabs scuttled beneath her feet, one male and female. Kneeling down, she caressed their shells. A soft chant murmured out of her lips, rising and falling musically. She continued to pet the crabs until they shivered into metal. The crabs became frozen, forever preserved in silver. The woman picked up the shiny crabs and kissed each one.

Turning back to the man, she held out the silver male.

"Open it," she said.

The man gently took the crab and was surprised to see that it had turned into a locket. He unfolded the crab and the air was gradually filled with a haunting melody. It rose and fell like the tide- sorrowful, yet beautiful. The woman opened hers, which played the harmony of the same song.

"So we can alvays remember each other 'til we meet again. And den we can be together, forever."

The man closed his locket and gazed longingly at the goddess he loved. "Forever," he whispered.


	8. Death of a Master

**"Death of a Master"**

**Prompt: Master**

* * *

_Why is he dead?_

Jack sniffed and licked his coat, but the man remained still. The monkey scrambled up the rocks and gold to the treasure chest. Inside were hundreds of evil grinning coins staring back at him.

_The gold should have kept him alive. You can't get hurt. _

Puzzled, the monkey grabbed one of the pieces. Bits of flesh and fur immediately fell from his body as the curse seeped back inside him.

_He shouldn't have died. _Jack leaped back to the body and placed the Aztec gold inside Barbossa's empty hand. Nothing. The pirate captain gazed emptily into space, his chest unmoving.

_Wake up. _Jack pressed the gold harder into Barbossa's palm. _Why isn't it working?! _

Frustrated, Jack threw the coin into the water. A plunk echoed against the silent walls. There was nothing left for him here. Small tears formed in his eyes as Jack swam out of the cave.

_Goodbye, Master_.


End file.
